Zootopia Future
by RJGimps
Summary: Judy and Nick had a new partner named Copperus Tilling, a dragon from the historical place in Zootopia, Reptileround Town. They had to solved the case which would be the future of Zootopia!
1. New Police

SOMEONE knocked the door.

Judy who had ready for going to ZPD was shocked by the door's knock. She thought that the one who do that was Dharma. For what she woke up so earlier? Unusual. Besides, nobody had knocked the door at her room before.

"Commin' up," Judi said, walking and opening the door.

"Hi, Carrots," Nick said.

"Oh, hey," Judy surprised. "Um, it's unusual you come."

"Ready for graduation ceremony?"

"Yeah, sure."

They went outside and got into the car. Judy drove the car.

"Well, what's the news?" Judy asked.

Nick put five pieces of paper. "We have new 5 police. Two bison, a zebra, an elephant, and . . . this one interests me. Check this out."

"Nick, I'm driving."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. We have a _dragon_."

Judy stopped the car suddenly, making Nick almost fell. The papers scattered to the ground.

"Hey! You never quit to do this!"

"Oops, sorry—red lamp."

"And now you can see this." Nick gave a piece of paper to Judy.

"He's a dragon?"

"His names is Copperus Tilling, from Reptileround Town."

"Oh, yeah. Reptileround Town. The one of Zootopia's historical town."

"You know?"

"Yeah, they were many myth that still to be explored by the archeologist. And it has unique ecosystem. And, the reptiles dominantly lived there, like Bunnyburrows that populated by bunnies dominantly."

"You know so much about Zootopia, don't you?"

"As a good police, I have to know the place I keep."

"And it has been green."

Judy looked the traffic light. "Yeah." She drove the car again.[]


	2. New Partner

JUDY seemed not to believe herself that there was a reptile in ZPD. Even he was the first _dragon_.

After the graduation ceremony, the polices gathered. And Judy was seeing Copperus came in, sitting down beside Nick.

"Hi there, new partner."

"Yeah, um, hi too."

"He's our partner?" Judy whispered.

"Just think of it, Carrots."

"Okay. Nice to have new partner."

"Thank you. My name's Copperus. Copperus Tilling."

"Judy Hopps."

Judy and Copperus shook their hands.

"Wow . . . you have strong hand."

"Well, reptiles always has strong hands."

Nick touched then pressed Copperus's leg. "Yeah—strong as a wooden matches." Nick laughed.

But nobody laughed.

"Okay—not funny jokes," Nick said half angrily[]


	3. New Case

CHIEF Bogo came and every police gave the respectful greeting.

"Okay. Everybody sit down."

Every police sat, except Judy.

"We have some of new polices, but I don't want to introduce them because I don't care."

"Well, at least threat them with a piece of cake, Sir."

"Shut your mouth, Fox!"

"Why? This little guy is hungry, right?" Nick asked as he wrapped his hand to Copperus's hand.

Copperus was shocked because Nick was right about it. "Ho-how do you know?"

" _Shut up!_ Okay, so here, we have new cases today. The book theft, the bank robbery, the missing child . . . ." After he had mentioned the cases, Bogo gave the responsible to the polices. "And Hopps, Wilde, and Tilling . . . the book theft."

"I think we'll get difficult case," Nick said.

"Then this case could be solved like a piece of cake for you three." Bogo gave the case documentary to Judy. He left the hall.

Judy opened the documentary. Copperus and Nick stooped their body to see it.

"Let's see. No clues and no witness. Again, this is the second time I must solve with nothing helpful," Judy complained, remembering about Mr. Otterton's case.

"Well, at least there's the photo of the book." Nick put the photo. "I actually don't know these letters."

"Lemme see." Copperus took the photo. "Well, those are the Reptile Letter. But, I'm so bad at this one. We need to go to the Reptileround Town."[]


	4. New Strange Thing

REPTILEROUND Town looked so historical.

"They still kept the primitive buildings," Copperus explained when they were walking around, going to the library which was still far. "Wooden house, even there are tree house! Oh, nice place to rest. But don't worry. They use modern technology."

"And what the heck is that?" Judy asked, appointing to something like a volcano, but it was too small.

"Oh, it's a _mini_ volcano."

Nick walked toward a mini volcano. He looked at the spot. "What for is this?"

"He-hey! Watch out!"

Suddenly, something appeared from the spot!—making Nick pushed backward and fell by his reflex. Nick took a deep breathe. After ten second, the thing was gone.

"What the—" Nick said.

"That's lava," Copperus explained. "But don't worry—it don't hurt."

"Is that useful for something?" Judy asked, helping Nick to stand up.

"Wait just a second here." Copperus ran, going to somewhere.

Nick still took a deep breath, feeling to be shocked. "Whoa! Do you believe it—that thing was almost going to kill me!" Nick shouted.

"Calm down," Judy said.

"Is this place inhabited by a stranger?"

Judy and Nick saw a crocodile was walking toward the center spot of the mini volcano when he held three meatballs that were punchtured with a skewer. When the lava was appearing, he approached the skewer to the lava. And yet, the crocodile ate the meatball, walking away.

Copperus came with the same thing that the crocodile who they had seen. Plus, a pack of blueberries.

"I'm sorry for long," Copperus said. "I'll show you what the lava is used for."

Nick and Judy stared each other, smiling. Nick took the skewer and approach toward the center spot of mini volcano. Then, the lava appeared, roasting the meatballs.

"Well, the roasted meatball is ready to eat," Nick said, giggling, giving the food to Copperus.

Copperus's mouth opened. He seemed to not to believe himself after having seen that. "How could . . . ?"

"Just think of it, Dragon."

"Oh, well. Want some blueberries?"[]


	5. Journey to Change Everything 1

**Updated: added some information.  
**

* * *

THEY now were in a big library named _Reptileroundlibrary_. Nick was asked the reason about the name, and Copperus answered that everything in Reptileround Town was always merging two or three words in one. (Even Reptileround Town was actually "Reptile" and "Round", of course.)

Copperus, Judy, and Nick were reading books about how to translate Reptile Letter to be English. Had half hour they worked, and it was still going on because it was really complex to read the line and its detail. More complex than "Kanji" letter.

"I thought Reptileround Town was the hottest place because this place is near from Sahara Square," Judy said suddenly.

Copperus closed the book that he read. "Of course not. This is not Sahara Square, even this is not Tundratown. Just a normal ecosystem—"

"Except that mini volcano," Nick chuckled, remembered when he tricked Copperus. He chewed two blueberries.

"Yeah, that's one of ten unique thing here. You'll see."

After several house, they had found the clue that the title of the book was _Journey to Change the Past_.

" _Journey to Change the Past_?" Judy asked.

"Is that like there is a time machine?" Nick grinned.

"Who knows," Copperus said as he saw the photo of the book. "I've heard that this book has a high language, and nobody can't understand what it written, even the letters is not the Reptile Letter."

"If it is so, why is there somebody who stole this book," Judy asked.

"I really don't know. But in my mind, _change_ _the past_ words here means . . . _change_ everything."

Judy and Nick were shocked.[]


	6. Journey to Change Everything 2

**Guys, sorry for the long updates. I have many things to do. But now, enjoy this.**

* * *

"WAIT a second," Judy interrupted, "what will be happened if they change the past?"

"We will . . . be none? I mean . . . we're gonna . . . die, maybe?"

The library was quiet when it was broken with the cried of Judy and Nick:

"WHAT?"

Copperus was a bit shocked as a reflex. He put his finger to lips to make Judy and Nick to be quiet. "Well, it's just . . . metaphore, I guess," he whispered.

"But how can?" Nick asked, half whispered.

"It was like changing a DNA structure which would make some animals born with the difference between the others. A _mutation_."

Nick and Judy looked at each other, sharing their confussion.

"Well, the simple is, there would be another evolution. Another life."

"Another life?"

"Yep. The history would be changed from the past and developing the life of this world to another life. And this life—now—changed to somewhat, well, I don't know."

"Wow," Nick half murmured, "this means serious trouble (TMST)."

"Indeed," replied Copperus, looking the window. The sky was mixed orange and red—the time went to night. "Well, should we take a rest? It's been three hours we've been here."

"What about the case?" Judy seemed disagree. "We must solve it quickly before we— _all_ —die!"

"Not totally rest. Just come to somewhere that will make us to feel relax to solve this case. What do you think?"

"This is crime scene."

"And this will be closed in 15 minutes later. This library has no clue, even no fingerprint from the arsonist. Totally clean. Because of that this library still operated as library, not a crime scene."

"Then which place will we go?"

"My house. A bit far from here, but we can go there in ten minutes by taxi."[]


	7. Home Sweet Home

THE taxi had just been in Copperus' house—a tree house building, but not as Tundratown has—before Copperus opened his eyes in shock. He didn't realize that he was fallen asleep.

"Home sweet home," Copperus said after he, Judy, and Nick went out from the taxi. "I think I should take a bath. Do you guys want, too?"

"You mean we're going to take a bath with you?" Judy said.

"No. My house have three bathrooms. So?" He walked toward his house, opening the door by the key he have.

"Oh, I thought we would take a bath together—it's a shame because I'm a woman."

Nick laughed. "Maybe you need some therapy with the Naturalist. They're totally naked, you know?"

"What? No way! I hate to look naked in front of everbody!"

"Then you must learn with them. Don't be shy . . . just ignore everybody you meet . . . oh, I could imagine what will happened if you're naked. The natural bunny lived in Zootopia! Amazing!"

"Nick!" Judy punched Nick's body.

"Ouch! Cut it out! I'm just kidding!"

"Here we go, then." Copperus opened the door. "Please come in."

They came to the house. It was a clean tree house. The things were in order. The artistic arts and photos were in the walls. One of the arts that show a pictures of a piano was on an old brown upright piano. Nevertheless, there were dusts.

"Why are so many dusts?"

"Because I haven't been at home for 2 months. Since I decided to move to ZPD, I had to follow the tests in 2 months. Passing it, I moved to ZPD and be your partner."

"Nice. So, where's the bathroom?" Judy asked.

"Secnd Floor. Between my bedroom and my parents' bedroom."

"Okay." Judy went to the 2nd floor

"Where are your parents?" Nick asked.

"My dad moved to Sahara Square, but my mom had passed away."

Suddenly, Nick felt sorry for what he had asked. "Um, sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I can accept that. Because of mom's death, my dad was moving while I could stand by myself."

"Did he go away?"

"No. He told me, and I agreed his decision. So, well . . ." Copperus didn't know about something to continue that word. Hence, he cut it. "I want to take a bath right now. You can see around before take a bath."

"Yeah, I think it's great suggestion."

Copperus went to the 2nd floor and Nick looked around.

Looking for many arts and pictures, he walked towards the old brown upright piano where there was a vase, too. There were colorful roses in the vase. Nick smelled it, and it was so sweet-scenced, like a perfume.

 _Will someone get a free perfume while he/she is playing this piano?_ , he asked.

He put his finger to a note. It was F note no. 5 (F5)*. Suddenly, on the 2nd floor, Copperus said in the bathroom:

"Have I just heard you playing _Raindrop_?"

"What?"

"It's Chopin's music. _Prelude in D-Flat Major_."

"Dunno. I just put my hand to random notes."

"You know music?" Judy asked in the other bathroom.

"Sure. But, just a classical music."

"Aren't those sad?"

"Sometimes yes, but sometimes not. Even, there are type of emotions you will get. I'll show you later."

"Better don't sad one. I hate the musics frrom Zootopia's radio—every music are sad!"

"Don't worry. Luky you because I know what the happy musics from Chopin."

Nick sighed and shook his head absently, then went to 2nd floor to take a bath.[]

* * *

*Notes in piano with black notes (88 notes total):

A0-A#0/Bb0-B0-C1-C#1/Db1-D1-D#1/Eb1-E1-F1-F#1/Gb1-G1-G#1/Ab1-A1- A#1/Bb1-B1-C2-C#2/Db2-D2-D#2/Eb2-E2-F2-F#2/Gb2-G2-G#2/Ab2-A2-A#1/Bb2-B2-C3-C#3/Db3-D3-D#3/Eb3-E3-F3-F#3/Gb3-G3-G#3/Ab3-A3-A#3/Bb3-B3-C4-C#4/Db4-D4-D#4/Eb4-E4-F4-F#4/Gb4-G4-G#4/Ab4-A4-A#4/Bb4-B4-C5-C#5/Db5-D5-D#5/Eb5-E5-F5-F#5/Gb5-G5-G#5/Ab5-A5-A#5/Bb5-B5-C6-C#6/Db6-D6-D#6/Eb6-E6-F6-F#6/Gb6-G6-G#6/Ab6-A6-A#6/Bb6-B6-C7-C#7/Db7-D7-D#7/Eb7-E7-F7-F#7/Gb7-G7-G#7/Ab7-A7-A#7/Bb7-B7-C8


	8. Heroic

EVERYBODY were clean.

Nick and Judy had used their cop cloth before Copperus finished his bath. As Copperus instruction, they went downstairs, looking around. After using another clothes—a blue t-shirt with a long dark navy blue pants—Copperus went downstairs with a bottle sprayer.

"You guys don't change your clothes?" Copperus asked.

"We don't have any as we're just been right here—not in home," Judy explained.

"Oh, yeah, right. Then you suppose to use this." Copperus gave the bottle sprayer.

"What's this? A perfume?"

"A bit. But it is a 'cloth cleaner'. You can use it for cleaning cloth from any stain, bacteria, or something else, so your clothes will be clean."

"You always have this?"

"Uh-huh. For several things, especially to clean my clothes in journey of my case that take a long time. I can't bring clothes, and you, too, I know."

"Well, nice thing to keep." Judy sprayed her cop-clothes with the 'cloth cleaner' sprayer, then Nick did as same as Judy did.

"Okay, since you've been clean," Copperus put 2 chair to around the piano, "I guess I have to show you my piano skill."

"You'll play music?" Nick asked. "This is going to night."

"Not really. It's still 19.00 and everyone still can play their piano here. Have a sit, please."

Copperus sat in front of the piano. After putting himself to the right position like a pianist, Copperus looked at Judy and Nick who were having a sit.

"Okay, lady and gentleman, it's a honor for me to play Chopin in front of you. But first, what do you want to hear?"

"What about some suggestion?" Judy said. "We really don't know about Chopin."

"Okay, beginners. I have some suggestion for you. Would you like to hear . . . this?" Copperus played the notes which is the song of _Prelude in Db Major Opus 28 No. 15, Raindrop_. He played just a short of it, then stopped.

"That's the full song you've said before?" Nick asked.

"Yes. I love to play it when the weather comes rains."

"Should be played at Rainforest District, then."

"Good idea."

"Well, it looks sadly one," Judy interrupted.

"Indeed. It's a sad music even though it is from major key. So, you don't want to hear it? Okay. How about . . . this?" Now Copperus played _Mazurka in F Major Opus 68 No. 3_. Again, he played just some notes.

"Nice song."

"This is some epic song that I like. You know, you can get any emotion from classical music." Copperus played a song of _Etude in A Minor Opus 25 No. 11, Winter Wind_. "This music has a _savage_ emotion," Copperus explained when he played the song. "Here, you can taste how winter wind flows against you."

"Yeah, it reminds me about the selection in Zootopia Police Academy," Judy said, remember when she was still weak from the test in the Frigid Ice Walls—she fell and froze!

Copperus stopped in the middle of the song. He stretched his finger as he played harder like he was never played it before. "Well, another emotion you can get are epic, brilliant, confuse, amaze, and anything else. But, it's relative. _Woooo_ , this song makes my fingers weak."

"Maybe you can just play your favorite song," Nick suggested.

"My favorite? Ah, yes. I really, really love this song! My mom always played this song for me since I was kid. The title is _Polonaise Opus 53, Heroic_."

"Heroic?" Nick asked, remember his past suddenly. He himself didn't know why he remembered that one.

"Why? Something you want to know?"

Nick shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking there's a lirycs about a hero."

"Of course not. Chopin always made the piano singing, so there's no lirycs. Do you want to see the notes?"

"No, thanks."

Copperus took a deep breathe, starting to play his favorite song.

Judy felt something special. She imagined herself as a hero. She remembered when she was nine, fighting Gideon Grey. Then her imagination came to the Zootopia Police Academy, the moment when she hustled Nick, and everything else. She was playing with her imagination as a hero within the song.

Nick felt not same with Judy. He, who was bullied, imagine himself as a hero, but he was defeated by reality. Nick wanted himself started to cry, but he knew that it was a shame. He didn't want everyone got him as a weak fox.

Copperus stopped playing as he finished the song. He exhaled proudly, looking at Judy and Nick who gave an applause.

"I like that one! It's so amazing!" Judy said.

"See? This song is amazing! It seems like you are told a tale of a hero. In kid, I wanted to be a hero, so then I got to the police academy and start to be a real cop."

"But, wait. If you have piano-playing skill like that, why do you take a job as a cop?" Nick asked.

"Well, for me, job and hobby are different. My job is a cop, and I like to play piano. If I take my hobby as my profession, it's not strange, but, I felt kind of it." Copperus stood up. "I guess I have another song that I want to play. Just a minute." He walked toward a bookcase.

"He plays nice, isn't he?" Judy asked to Nick.

"Yeah. Nice as a pianist look like."

"Have you ever seen a pianist playing?"

"Well, I'm busy on my business, so never."

"You don't know how pianist playing the piano?"

Nick shrugged. "My mom just playing flute for fun, though. My dad? I dunno. But he always keep my grandma's violin."

"I've never heard that one."

"I haven't tell you about that—"

"Guys! Come here, quick!" Copperus shouted as he saw a book.

Judy and Nick ran toward Copperus, seeing something _impossible_ that was just happened.

The notes of the song suddenly disappeared—like it all became dust—slowly . . . to none.[]


	9. The Lost Chopin

"DO you think what I am thinking about?"

Judy felt confused, but what in her thought was: "This is strange! How can it be?"

"I dunno. Let's check another."

Both of them checked some of music sheet-books. Every notes was disappeared!

"I found nothing here!" Nick said absently.

"Me too," replied Judy.

"Oh my Godness! This is . . . argh, which word to describe it?" Copperus nibbled his thumb.

"Strange?"

"No—it's more than strange!"

"So, what should we do right now?"

Copperus was just shooked his head when Nick asked that question. "I think tomorrow we should check to my police station."

-OoO-

 _In Future_

"I am going?" Junior shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yes. You should, Boy. I think it's a big trouble. I was just remembered last night that Chopin was gone, um, maybe 30 years ago."

"But, why don't you go there?"

"Let's just say that _he_ would get nonsense if I come. Your tall is like him."

Junior interrupted, "You mean _you_?"

"Yes. Anyway, I have some case that must be solved with your mom and another one."

"Fine. I'm going."

"Good. But, don't tell anything, because the future won't happened if the past knew. Just keep it as a puzzle for them."

Junior nodded, going to the Teleport Room.

"Bye, my boy. I hope he just don't shock too much."[]


	10. The Known Undesirable Memory

**Hi! I'd like to say about this: I will make comic on this fanfiction!  
You will see it on my DA at rdustybonnie .deviantart .com  
Just wait until I make the comic! :D**

* * *

 _DESTINATION: Reptileround Police Department (RPD)._

Copperus was in beside the taxi driver, sending a message to Norah, his friend at RPD:

 _Norah, I'm going to RPD with my new partners on ZPD. Please wait on cafeteria near RPD till I come. I need your help._

His finger pushed "send" button, putting his smartphone on his pocket. He saw Nick was looking on the window, ignoring Judy's talk about her parents. He knew Nick was trying to hide his sadness last night.

Copperus still remembered, the moment, when he woke up and wanted to go to his bedroom which Nick and Judy were slept together. Being near to the door, he heard the sound of crying.

It was Nick.

Copperus didn't know what happened. He wanted to leave, letting Nick cried as he wanted to, but he had no heart to let it be.

 _Should I come in?_

Copperus shook his head, going back to his bedroom. Suddenly, he felt his brain got dizzy, so he lost body balance, and rolled over along the stairs.

Nick heard the sound of pain of Copperus. He went out from bedroom, seeing Copperus tried to wake up.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked as he went to downstairs.

"Uggh . . . . I lost . . . my balance." Copperus gave up to wake up, waiting for Nick's help.

Nick gave a hand to wake Copperus up.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just lack of oxygen, maybe."

"Why do you wake up so early?"

"Well, I want to have my pillow. Apparently, I can't sleep well with my pillow."

"You mean your polar-bear-pillow?"

"H-how do you know? You have guessed two things that even I don't mention it tonight and the first time we met."

"It has written your name on the pillow. Judy is using it."

"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot that my mom wrote down my name on my pillow." Copperus yawned. "I'd rather go back to sleep."

"Is this time you don't lose your balance?"

"No. Oh, yeah. One thing before I went to sleep: why are you crying?"

Nick was shocked as he heard Copperus' question.

 _Oops, I asked it inadvertently_.

Copperus felt sorry for what he had asked. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask that. Just let it go. I will go back to sleep."

Nick was just silent since he didn't know for sure that he should answer it or not.

"Ju-just come back to sleep when you're going to fine, okay?"

"Stop!"

Copperus had just stepped on the first stair before Nick stopped him with his voice.

". . . it was because of the song."

"The song? You mean, that _Heroic Polonaise_?"

"I felt something unlike what you have said about the song. It was . . . torturing me, like my past. It was really sad."

Suddenly, Copperus remembered his past as far as he looked at Nick's sad face.

"Are you . . . a fox that was bullied on the scout on some-night—(approximately) 24 years ago?"

There was a punch for Nick's brain. He looked Copperus eyes. "How do you know?"

"Lemme show you something."

Going to Copperus bedroom, Copperus took a mini muzzle gag that he took on the street 24 years ago. It was really full of rusty on the metal and dirty on every single point.

"This is the muzzle gag that I took after you had runaway."

"I remembered that I was saw a creepy silhouette. I wouldn't like if that creepy guy got me like my bullier, so I ran away."

"Is the shape looked like dragon?"

"I dunno for sure."

"Well, that was me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was just doing some crazy night patrol when I was kid, hoping I had some amazing moments to catch a criminalize, like a hero. But somehow, I met a little fox (you) that cried in the corner. When I tried to come to cheer you up, you seemed really scared, then ran away."

Nick felt sorry for what he had done.

"That night, I learnt that maybe I was a bad hero. Or, maybe I was just a creepy guy like you said before. A hero shouldn't have a bad look—that was what I thought."

"Forgive me. Maybe I shouldn't runaway."

"It's okay—it was past of us. Nothing can't be changed on past. What can we do now is just go to the right way to make a better future."

"Anyway, why do you keep that thing?"

"This? Well, it's like a motivation for me to be a real hero. I won't let that moment or like so be happened again. That's the reason why I work as cop till now."

Nick smiled as Copperus smiled, too. It made a good momentum for Nick o tell his past to his partner. Even, he felt a bit relax after having told his undesirable memory to Judy.

Copperus yawned, feeling too tired. "Well, I guess I have to go to sleep."

"Yeah. Go back to sleep without your polar-bear-pillow."

"Ha! I still have my mom's pillow."

-OoO-

Nick looked at Copperus who sent a sign that he should be happy to make his sadness gone.

He replied it with a smile, starting to make a joke with Judy.[]


	11. Guessing the Future 1

**Well, the bad news is I'm not yet making the comic as I am a volunteer of another comic,  
** **but I will do for this. I'll tell you someday.  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"MILKS are great!" Copperus said happily.

"Ha ha, you never change at all, Copperus," said Norah.

"You love milk so much?" Judy asked.

"Yes he is. For your information, every time he comes, the maid will always serve some cups of milks for this best customer."

Nick looked Copperus as same as greedy animal who loves milk. _I think he can drinks a tons of milk everyday. Or even ten, if this caf_ _é near RPD can serve it_.

Norah, who in front of Judy, drank his cappuccino latte for a second. "So, well, what makes you come back here, Copperus, with your new partners?"

Copperus wiped his mouth with tissue. "I think Chopin is gone."

Norah felt confused. "Huh?"

"Well, it can't be explained in words. I don't know how to. But, last night, I saw the notes from every Chopin's song is gone."

"Um, I still don't understand."

"If you don't believe me, I have the photo." Copperus put his smartphone from the pocket, showing the pictures of empty sheets and Judy hold the sheets.

"It's only empty paper, indeed. But is that really a music sheet?"

"Well, argh!" Copperus scratched his head. "It's really hard. Seems we have no clues anymore to make it as a matter."

"Relax, Cop. Maybe the song of Chopin make you feel better." Norah took his smartphone.

"Thanks, Norah."

"You don't have the song in your phone?" Nick asked.

"No, I don't. If I want to hear, I only play it on my piano. That's why I don't have any Chopin music on my phone."

"Norah, you also like Chopin?"

"Yes I am, Ms. Hopps. Both of us like Chopin, but I only can hear it in my smartphone as I can't play piano." Norah checked the file he was looking for, but he didn't see it. "Wait, I think I save the songs here."

"What's the matter, Norah?"

"I-I'm not sure. But there is no Chopin's songs. Only some collection of Mozart's Sonata."

"Is the phone has a bug?"

"No. I always scan my phone everyday, and it has no viruses."

"It's strange. It looks like someone has pirated your phone and delete the file," Nick argued.

"This phone has a giant protection, you know. Even RPD has an application to protect every smartphone from hacker or even cracker and viruses."

"Is that true, Miss?"

"Here the app." Norah show the application named _Antihacking Protector V. 5.0 by Reptileround Police_ _Department_. "Everytime they relies the new virus updates."

"Wow, I think ZPD has to build this apps to every polices like this."

"Well, we don't have contract from ZPD, but it's legal for us as the member of RPD since every police departments is autonomous."

"So then . . . it's strange that there is nothing matter for this case. From book theft, to the lost Chopin." Nick propped his chin and looked his spaghetti.

"The book theft?" Norah asked.

Copperus told Norah from the beginning of the case until this time. "Some of parts that I don't know is how can it be and what will be happened tomorrow. Or, next time. Chopin music is gone for now. And what next?"

"I don't know either. We can't guess the future."

Everyone now silent. There was nothing to talk about as they were being confused by the lost Chopin tragedy.

Suddenly, Judy asked: "Is there any information about Chopin?"

"Look at it from the website, Fluff. It's millennial era."

"Ah, right! The information!" Copperus did a browse from his phone. He inserted the words "Chopin" from the search engine. He found some Chopin name, but there was no "Frédéric Chopin, a composer of romanticism era" as what Copperus wish.

"You found nothing?" Norah asked.

". . . yes. The information is gone. There is no Frédéric Chopin what I look for."[]


	12. Guessing the Future 2

They were shocked as a thunder had just attacked them on this bright day because a person—a famous one—was gone for a sudden. It made them looked each other, sharing their confusion. Like they wanted to say about this tragedy as an impossible thing.

Yet, nobody knew how could it be happened meanwhile they could remember—probably Norah and Copperus only as Nick and Judy knew him only a night by two songs which played by Copperus—the name of Frédéric Chopin.

"This is terrible!" Coppeus said quite panic.

"I'd like to say, 'This is _absurd_ ,'" Nick said.

"How can this guy possibly gone only for a night?" Judy asked.

"I don't know." Norah replied.

There were silence for a moment until Nick asked:

"When was he born, anyway?"

"He was born approximately two—three centuries ago."

Nick gulped and his eyes glared absently as it was _very_ long time ago. "Are you kidding?"

"Of course I'm not!"

Nick stroked his chin, thinking. "Seems like there was a tragedy which was happened in past," what was he could conclude.

"Past?" Judy interrupted. She didn't believe the word that she'd just heard. "You mean there was a tragedy in past—like a future?"

"Huh? I don't get what you're saying, Fluff."

"Did you mean tragedy in past is our future?" Norah asked.

"That words is _absurder_ than Judy said."

"What I am thinking is there was a future . . . that was happened in past."

"C'mon! Nobody get good words!" Nick scratched his head. "I think there was a tragedy in past, yet, uh . . . great. I lost my words to describe it."

"It's not hard as what you said, Sir."

Nick, Judy, Copperus, and Norah was shocked since there was a sound of someone which routed to them. Looking for the sound source, they found a fox with eccentric and modern style for a police walked to near them. Like it was a future era.

"There is a disorder in a path of time from this world. Somebody changing the future by changing the past in order to make a _chaos_ around the time, then you'll see a randomize tragedy which will affect the past itself, this time, and future. Am I right?"

"Well, sorry, but that's not what I mean, actually."

The fox gaped. He didn't believe his words wasn't what Nick meant.

"And, well, it's excactly _absurdest_ words among the words they've explained before."

"Oh, wait! That was what I meant on the library yesterday!" Copperus yelled. "Like DNA! They changed the structure of this life, so the future will changed!"

"Ah, that's what I mean!"

"But . . . how do you know? And . . . who are you, Mr.—uh—Fox?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't introduce myself since I met you guys. Well, I'm Junior H. Wilde, Nick's son."[]


End file.
